Chico que no se encaprichó con una profe no es chico
by karunebulous
Summary: Él nunca fue víctima de ese cliché de interesarse por la profesora guapa, hasta que conoció a la Profesora Kagura.[OkiKagu Week 2019, Día # 2]
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Chico que no se haya encaprichado con una profesora no tuvo adolescencia.

**Fandom**: Gintama.

**Personajes**: Sougo Okita, Kagura.

**Genero**: Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Todo de Sorachi.

**Advertencias**: AU, OOC, lime, Prompt 2 de la OkiKagu Week 2019 (profesor/alumno).

**Resumen**: Él nunca fue víctima de ese cliché de interesarse por la profesora guapa, hasta que conoció a la Profesora Kagura.

* * *

Sougo Okita solía fastidiarse al ver como sus compañeras eran reducidas a sonrojos y risitas tontas cuando a Hijikata le tocaba darles clase de Cálculo. Suficiente con aguantarlo en casa, después de todo, su dulce hermana mayor (a la que adoraba, pero su gusto en hombres dejaba mucho que desear) se casó con él.

Él nunca fue víctima de ese cliché de interesarse por la profesora guapa. Hasta ahora, todas eran viejas, feas, estrictas y amargadas.

Su último año de preparatoria parecía ir por ese camino, hasta que conoció a la Profesora Kagura.

Al menos él no supo que ella daba clases… o que comenzaría a dar clases como suplente de Historia en su escuela.

¿Por qué se preocuparía por indagar sobre la profesión de una mujer _random_ —«China», la apodó él por el tipo de vestido que llevaba puesto— que conoció al entrar con sus amigos en un local con identificación falsa? Él estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar un buen rato con una _mujer, _no con una insípida chica de escuela y puede que haya mentido sobre su edad (de hecho gracias al béisbol no aparentaba dieciocho años). De no haberlo hecho, él no hubiese terminado agotado en una cama de hotel bien entrada la madrugada, reuniendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía para levantarse porque tenía clases y supuestamente estaba estudiando con amigos, no yéndose de fiesta a un sitio donde su edad le impedía entrar.

Él había bebido, ella también —más tarde se enteraría que China estaba en la despedida de soltera de una amiga—; pero no lo suficiente para olvidar todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Él juraba que China palideció al reconocerlo en el salón de clases.

Ese mismo día la abordó después de clases, en una esquina y poca gente quedaba en la escuela.

—¡Dijiste que tenías veinte, Okita! —fue lo primero que ella le reclamó.

—Veinte centímetros de pene —él había sonreído, complacido porque ella no fingiera no conocerlo y que recordara su nombre.

China había rodado los ojos, aburrida.

—Mocosos _millennials_ y sus memes —se había quejado y a Okita le recordó al vago de la permanente plateada que tenía de Profesor Guía—. Y eso no es tan cierto, eres asiático.

—Eso es leyenda urbana, China —él había apoyado una mano contra la pared y ella agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Okita quiso desordenar un poco el largo cabello naranja y deslizar la mano bajo su falda, deseando ver la expresión que le mostró esa noche—. Además, asiático o no, recuerdo que nunca te quejaste y pedías más.

—Cabrón.

—Lenguaje, profe.

—Vete a la mierda. Son las cinco y como mi horario de trabajo terminó por hoy digo lo que se me da la gana –aru —él después sabría que el acento de China salía cuando estaba furiosa o nerviosa.

Quizá porque era la primera vez que una chica no se le sometía —ni siquiera cuando estuvieron juntos. China era ruidosa, apasionada y muy demandante— o porque la adolescencia era el periodo donde cualquier joven de un modo u otro la cagaba, anunció mostrándole su móvil:

—Tengo todo grabado.

Por supuesto, no era cierto y ella no tenía manera de saberlo. Aun así, China no tuvo empacho en destrozarle el teléfono con un manotón. Esa mujer tenía una fuerza monstruosa y en lugar de espantarlo, lo animaba más.

—¿Y quién te garantiza que no tengo respaldo? —él se había preguntado cómo explicarle a Mitsuba el porqué de su móvil destrozado.

—¡Maldito Sádico…!

Discutieron hasta el punto de terminar dentro del cuarto de la limpieza, él con los pantalones hasta los tobillos y China dándole el mejor oral que había recibido en su vida. Y no exageraba, las chicas de su edad (al menos con las que estuvo) no eran tan hábiles con la boca.

Pelear, coger, pelear. Ya eran incontables las veces en las que el ciclo se repetía y cualquier escrúpulo que China tuviera con respecto a su edad se iba al carajo cuando follaban en cualquier lugar oscuro y privado que tenían a la mano.

A estas alturas, China no lo había invitado a su departamento. Él extrañaba hacerlo en una cama decente.

Si esto fuese como las novelas que le gustaban a Mitsuba, ellos terminarían enamorándose y quedarían juntos.

Por supuesto, ese no era el caso por mucho que a veces no podía concentrarse en el Periodo Edo que China explicaba en la pizarra acrílica y comenzaba a fantasear con tomarla contra su escritorio hasta que lo rompieran como en el porno que solía ver a solas en casa cuando tenía quince, su hermana trabajaba y Hijikata no entraba a sus vidas.

(China nunca se dejó porque no quería que la pillaran así en su primer trabajo).

Él era un chico disfrutando la novedad de estar con una chica —no, _mujer_— dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa y mentiría si dijera que no le gustó. Pero eso no significaba que se convertiría en un M.

En cualquier momento se aburrirían de lo que sea que tenían, pero pasaban los meses y Okita estaba lejos de aburrirse y por eso no dudo en entrar al encontrarla en el salón, sentada entre pilas de papeles que cubrían el escritorio.

—¿Qué quieres? —masculló ella, sin despegar la vista del examen que corregía, leyendo:— «La tierra del _samurái_ fue invadida por _Amanto_ hace veinte años y…», este crío debería dejar la _Jump_ un rato y leer un poco de historia –aru.

—Mira quien habla, tú ya no estás en edad para la _Jump_.

—¡Cállate! Si Gin dice que es un niño de corazón entonces yo también —replicó—. En fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aburrido.

—Pues mira las redes o lo que sea que hagan los mocosos con sus teléfonos. No estoy de humor para aguantarte hoy.

—Creí que la sala de profesores estaba para corregir.

—La jefa golpea al gorila, Mayora fumigó el baño de los profesores con su diarrea. ¿Cómo coño voy a trabajar así? —Okita rió. Nunca pasaba de moda poner laxante en la mayonesa de Hijikata— Lárgate ya, Sádico. Intento trabajar.

—¿No quieres bajar el estrés un rato? —provocó él, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio.

—No tengo ganas. Esfúmate.

La ingeniosa réplica que tenía preparada se le atoró en la lengua cuando escuchó:

—¿Es usted, señorita Kagura?

—Largo —pidió ella.

—No soy _Spiderman_ para escalar ventanas —razonó—. Supongo que esto bastará…

—¿Qué mier…? —él no la escuchó, ocupado en ocultarse bajo el escritorio.

—¿Todavía aquí, señorita Kagura?

—Nos pagan por deprimirnos viendo las calificaciones de estos chicos, Profesor.

Okita bufó. China lo olvidó por completo y muy concentrada está charlando con ese profesor… ¿Hiroaki? ¿O era Hisashi? Como sea, el nombre no era importante. El detalle era que el idiota de Literatura no disimulaba lo mucho que babeaba por China y… hasta se veían bien juntos, tenían la misma edad y podían ser civilizados el uno con el otro. El tal Hideki era del tipo que se casaría con Kagura, vivirían en un bonito vecindario con tres niños, un perro y una hipoteca.

Por alguna razón, eso le puteaba.

—…Podríamos ir a cenar más tarde y…

«No en mi guardia, imbécil».

Envalentonado por el relativo anonimato que le daba el estrecho espacio bajo el escritorio, Okita metió la mano bajo la holgada falda de Kagura, palpando el trozo de tela que cubría los secretos de su universo. Sintió a China estremecerse y eso le dio el incentivo de acercar su cabeza y hacer a un lado la braga para rendirle culto.

A China le costaba mantener la conversación y Okita se regocijó con su triunfo. En esos meses se había convertido en un experto en complacerla con su boca y ese tipo tan simple no sabría cómo satisfacerla.

—Está muy roja… ¿está enferma?

—E-eh… sólo es… ¡alergia! —ella alzó la voz demostrando el efecto que Okita tenía sobre ella—. Si… es alergia. ¡Ya pasará!

El profesor de Literatura finalmente se marchó, no sin antes recordarle que tomara antialérgicos. Cuando lo sintió alejarse, Okita alzó la cabeza para ver los resultados de su esfuerzo. China tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada vidriosa, pero aún no estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones para demandar alzándose la falda y dejando caer la braga al suelo:

—Termina lo que comenzaste, idiota.

—Creí que no tenías ganas.

A Okita le costaba alejar la vista de las piernas abiertas de China y el regalo que allí le esperaba. Por inercia, su mano bajó a su entrepierna, queriendo aliviarse.

—Primero lo primero —la lujuria brillaba en los ojos azules de Kagura—. Si me satisfaces sin correrte, te devolveré el favor cuando estemos en mi departamento. ¿Entendido?

Okita asintió, notando que fue invitado oficialmente por China (él no pensaba pedírselo, claro está) y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad cumpliendo el reto.

Quizá no era tan malo de vez en cuando ser un M con la Profesora Kagura.

* * *

LOL el prompt que menos me gustaba, pero salí de mi zona de confort xD.

A Kagura le gusta la carne tierna (Sougo tiene dieciocho, ella veinticuatro en este fic) y Sougo es un M jajajajaja.


	2. Sabanas sucias y un mocoso

**Título**: Sabanas sucias y un mocoso.

**Género**: AU, posible romance.

**Advertencias**: PWP, Lime, Kinks, viñeta de 702 palabras, fic sin beta.

**Resumen**: Un poco de la mente de una profe de historia.

* * *

Quien sabe porque fumar después del sexo para algunas personas todavía era un deber; en cambio, Kagura masticaba _sukonbu_. Era el mismo cliché con diferente vicio, además Kagura intentó fumar a los quince y luego de una calada donde pensó que moriría ahogada perdió la curiosidad.

Estaba apoyada en el balcón de su pequeño apartamento, la fría brisa colándose por la gastada camiseta que vestía, terminando de tragar, con el sabor avinagrado en su boca. De seguro el mocoso se burlaría de su «comida de viejos», pero desaprovechó la oportunidad por estar dormido en su cama.

Tanto así que la única parte de Okita que estuvo dentro de ella en lo que iba de tarde (o noche a estas alturas) fue su lengua bajo el escritorio del salón de clases. Porque si el mocoso sádico tuvo la intención de buscar acción entre sus piernas nada más entrar y quitarse la ropa sin fineza alguna, no tuvo remedio (o el orgullo no le dejó irse) que verla desnudarse y aceptar el implícito reto de ver como el orgasmo de Kagura fuera producto del vibrador que Soyo le regaló en su último cumpleaños como una broma... O tal vez por su complejo de culpa en fallar en conseguirle un novio decente porque como casamentera era terrible, Kagura no estaba segura.

—Sí que te gusta que te lo metan, ¿no, China? —Okita había logrado formular una oración coherente, solo traicionado por uno que otro jadeo que escapaba de sus labios.

—Si alguien no hubiese actuado como un niño malcriado, las cosas serían distintas —había replicado ella, moviendo sus caderas.

—Como si en circunstancias normales me hubieses traído a tu apartamento —Kagura lo vio apretar la mandíbula—. Confieso que no se me ocurrió verte preferir un juguete teniendo en frente un pene de verdad.

—Considéralo tu castigo. ¿O es que no tienes resistencia?

—Ya quisieras, China.

Ella, aunque tenía una libido normal y muy de vez en cuando se permitía rollos de una noche, normalmente no era tan espontánea con un hombre y su zona de confort no existía en presencia de Sougo Okita. Racionalmente hablando, debería evitarlo por razones como: tenía dieciocho, va en preparatoria, era su alumno, estaba arriesgándose mucho y una serie de entresijos legales y morales en los que no quería ahondar, pero aún así el chihuahua se las ingenió para metérsele en la piel.

A estas alturas debería haberse hartado de Okita, pero no era así y eso le puteaba.

Y Kagura no era de las que seguía las reglas de todos modos, de lo contrario no le hubiese dado un show con su amigo de pilas.

Cuando había terminado, se había compadecido de Okita y se había acercado a comprobar su estado: El «Okita promedio» estaba rojo, muy duro y goteando; no era el más grande que había visto —Kagura había comprobado en anteriores experiencias que tamaño no equivalía a calidad de uso—, pero sabía utilizarlo y eso era lo que contaba. Un beso y un toque más tarde, Okita manchaba de blanco la mano de Kagura y sus partes. Luego, cayó noqueado... Antes de que Kagura le arrojara una caja de pañuelos desechables porque lo único que ensuciarían sus sabanas eran las migas de las botanas que comería viendo películas con Soyo como las mujeres solteras y sin pareja que eran en sus reuniones de los viernes.

Mierda.

Hoy era viernes y tocaba en su piso. Soyo siempre se preciaba de ser muy puntual y Kagura no tenía ni idea de que hora era. Para rematar, Okita estaba muerto para el mundo, de seguro babeándole las sabanas.

(Era lo de menos, de todos modos iba a cambiarlas).

Ella sabía que lejos de escandalizarse si descubría que Kagura se estaba tirando a un estudiante de la escuela donde daba clases, su sádica mejor amiga no descansaría en conseguir hasta los detalles más jugosos y sinceramente el único drama para el que Kagura estaba preparada era el drama chino de moda que estaba en Netflix que ambas verían a ver qué tal el _hype_.

Ni modo, lo despertaría y lo mandaría a su casa de una buena vez. Después de todo, los mocosos en uniforme no deberían andar en la calle tan tarde.

* * *

Yep, se hace referencia a Mo Dao Zu Shi(魔道祖师) (The Untamed en inglés), ese drama lo tengo hasta en la sopa en mi muro de facebook y al igual que Kagura y Soyo aún no lo he visto así que no entiendo todavía el fangirleo XD.

Un poco de profe!Kagura y Alumno!Okita, si Soyo los encuentra seguro el fic es más largo lol.


End file.
